MLP Friendship is Magic: Elemental Warriors
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: After Rainbow Dash finds a male Alicorn named Red Fire laying unconscious in the Everfree Forest, She along with Twilight, Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the group find themselves pulled into an Adventure across Equestria! Along the way they make new friends and reunite with old ones, gain powerful enemies and create new types of bonds. Rated M for clops and future gore.


**Howdy there everyone, names Fire Dragon of Miracles and bring all of ya my new story MLP Friendship is Magic: Elemental Warriors! Now originally I was gonna I had an Equestria Girl posted, but then I decided to change into an story with Anthro style characters. Plus I've created OC love interest for each of the girls, with Rainbow Dash's being the first one we shall be seeing today. Also three more thing, this story has anthro style MLP characters, I made it that Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are teenagers and that Sunset Shimmer is in this story and will probably appear in the next chapter, just wanted to let all of you know. So Anyways read on to the first chapter of MLP Friendship is Magic: Elemental Warriors!**

* * *

(Equestria, Everfree Forest: Night)

It was a peaceful night in the land of Equestria as the moon was shining down on the Everfree forest, the most sacred place in Equestria. Suddenly, an object that looked like a flaming meteor began to fall down from the sky and landed in the middle of a lake in the forest, creating a large amount of steam the flew into the air. A bandaged hand then shot out from the water and grabbed onto the grass, before pulling out the body of the person it belong to.

It was a young male Alicorn pony that had red colored fur with spiky crimson hair and tail, with his hair covering his right eye. He was wearing a black sweater that had red flames designs on the sleeves and back with a red shirt underneath, and black pants that also had flames designs on them. He also had on red and black fingerless gloves and a tattered red and black tie headband around his head. There was also a red and black backpack on his back and was holding a sword that was covered in a black sheath that had a red rope tied around it in his right hand.

The boy was breathing heavily as he flopped on to his back before taking off his shirt, jacket and book bag with some effort, revealing a lean muscular body that was covered in cuts and wounds, with the most serious being a giant slash mark the extended from his right shoulder down to his left hip. His entire right arm, staring from his collar down to his hand was covered in black bandages. It also showed his Cutie mark, which consist of three flames in a triangle formation, and was located on the right side of his chest. "Apollo... Sugar... Razor... please be ali...ve." He muttered.

The boys eyes then closed as sleep began to overtake him, but before he fell into unconsciousness; a single thought ran through his head. "Am I... going to die?"

(Morning)

Rainbow Dash, Ponyville's resident 21 year old rainbow haired Pegasus pony could be seen flying through the sky for he usual morning flight. She was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie that was white on the chest and stomach areas while being sky blue on the sides, shoulders and back and tight black sweatpants that reach down to just below her knees. She also had white bandages wrapped around her upper arms.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath before sighing. "Ah, nothing better than flying through the air on a beautiful day." Rainbow Dash said, closing her eyes.

After a few minutes; Rainbow opened her eyes and looked down to see that she was flying over the Everfree Forest. "Well I guess I should head back to Ponyville. It's almost noon and we all agreed to meet up at Twilight's Castle, since we're all going to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia." She muttered, stopping herself.

She was about to turn around and fly back to Ponyville when she then caught sight of a steam cloud a bit away from her in the west. "I wonder what that is?" She questioned.

Rainbow Dash was now in a cross, she promise the others that she would be early to meet up at Twilight's castle but she was curious as to what was making the steam cloud. Eventual her curiosity won and she began to make her way towards the cloud. "I'll just take a quick look and see what's going!" She thought, excitedly.

Flying for about a minute, Rainbow had made it to the source of the steam cloud and saw that it was coming down from a lake below her. "Well that's not something you see everyday." She said, before descending down to get a closer look.

Rainbow Dash then felt her hooves touch the ground and folded her wings behind her back, walking towards the lake. She then bended down and look down at the water. "Wonder how hot it is?" She muttered, reaching out her hand.

The moment her fingers made contact with the water however, Rainbow Dash quickly pulled her hand back. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" She said, blowing on her hand to ease the burning sensation on it.

Rainbow Dash then heard a groan and looked to her side to an unconscious male pony laying on the ground a few feet away from her. Her eyes widen in shock before she immediately rushed the pony side, dropping down to her knees when she reached him. She then took a closer look at him and found that he looked about the same age she was, maybe a year older and that he was Alicorn; which made her wonder how in sweet Celestia did he end up in the Everfree Forest. She also found that he was very attractive and had a well developed body, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, shaking the boy's shoulder softly.

The boy then let out another groan before slowly opening his eyes, which were revealed to be Crimson in color just like his hair. The boy then looked up and saw Rainbow Dash's face. "An angel?" He whispered.

Rainbow Dash blush grew deeper at what the boy said, feeling flattered by the questioned even though she knew he was still out of it. "Um not really. I'm Rainbow Dash." She said, smiling.

The boy looked at Rainbow Dash before chuckling. "So looks like I manage to not die after all." He muttered. "Guess it's not my time yet."

The boy then pushed himself up into a sitting position with his arms supporting him. He than turned to Rainbow Dash before giving her a neutral look. "Thanks for helping me out I guess." He said. "The name is Red Fire."

"Nice to meet ya and to be honest, I didn't really do anything." She said. "All I did was ask you if your were okay."

Red simply nodded before attempting to stand up, only for him clutch his left arm in pain. Rainbow Dash notice and a concern look appeared in her face. "You should take it easy, your in pretty bad shape." She said.

"I can't. I need to go and find my brother and sister." He said, attempting to stand up. "We all got separated and I need to find them!"

Red then stood up while using his sword as support but just as he took a step forward, he slipped and began to fall forward. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash appeared underneath him and caught him before he fell. "Look I can understand you're in a hurry but in your condition you'll never make it out of the forest." She said.

"I'm fine really, I just need to get my balance back." Red said, groaning.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No way, I don't care what you say you're coming with me and that's final!" She said.

Both Red and Rainbow Dash glared at one another, before the former just let out a sighed. "Hmph fine." He said, an annoyed look appearing on his face. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really stubborn?"

Rainbow Dash just smirked back at Red. "I'm not stubborn. I'm just awesome." She said, confidently.

Red just chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Skittles." He said. "Look just put me down on the ground for a minute, I want to grab my stuff off the ground and put clothes back on."

Rainbow just looked at Red with an annoyed look before moving her body to the side and allowing Red to fall face first into the ground. "What was that for?!" He shouted, looking up at Rainbow Dash.

"That was for being rude." Rainbow Dash said, crossing her arms and turn her head to the side with her eyes closed.

Red just mumbled something about getting back at Rainbow Dash before sitting up and grabbing his shirt, jacket, sword and backpack before beginning to put his shirt back on. Rainbow Dash was looking at Red out of the corner of eye, and her eye widen in surprise and confusion when she saw the cuts and wounds on his body were beginning to heal themselves. "Hey, how is your body healing itself like that?" She asked, turning to male Alicorn.

"Couldn't tell you if I tried Skittles, all I know is that I've been able to do so since I was born." Red said, placing his jacket on.

Red then placed his backpack on and placed his sheathed sword on his waist, making sure it was secured before looking up at Rainbow Dash. "Alright I'm good to go, so would you please, help up and take me to the close town around here?" He asked, holding out his hand towards her.

Rainbow Dash just looked at Red before smiling, reaching out her own hand to his and pulling him onto his feet. She placed one his arms around her shoulder, while wrapping on of her arms around his waist. "Alright, hold on tight because I'm about to fly really fast!" Rainbow said, smirking. "Next stop, Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash then spread her wings before taking off into the air at high speed, out of the Everfree Forest and in the direction of Ponyville. As she flew, she found herself glancing at Red who appeared to be look up at the sky. She then saw that all the wounds on Red body where continuing to heal themselves slowly. "There's something weird about this guys, but I don't think he a bad guys though." She thought. "Though he can be pretty rude sometimes."

Unknowingly to Rainbow Dash, Red was also thinking about her. "There's something strange about this girl. Other than the face that she's sort of annoying." He thought, raising an eyebrow. "I can sense a type of powerful magic coming from inside of her, though I can tell what it is."

The two then continue to secretly look at each other, unaware that the other was looking at them as they flew towards Ponyville in silence.

(Ponyville: Outside Twilight's Castle)

Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia young apprentice and the princess of friendship was sitting on the ground in front of castle, reading a book as she usually would. The young 21 alicorn was wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of an open purple sweater with a pink shirt underneath and a pair of black pants that had purple stripes on the sides. She also wearing a purple gem bracelet on his right wrist.

Currently, Twilight was reading a book called 'Legends of Equestria' and was reading about someone called Diomedes. The book didn't have much information on Diomedes other then that he was a powerful demon that had once threaten all of Equestria before he was defeated by a knight named Inferno. "I wonder why there is so little information on Diomedes?" She whispered.

Twilight was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Spike, her Dragon assistant walking out the castle. The 14 year old purple scaled dragon had grown a lot with the green spikes on his body growing longer, his tail also becoming longer and was the same height as Twilight and the girls. He was wearing a purple high collar vest that showed his stomach with a dark purple sweater tied around his waist and light purple sweatpants. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves that go up to his elbows with green flame design on them and three black armbands with one on his hands, another on his elbows and the last one on his shoulders. Spike also had a pair of purple and green dragon wings tucked behind his back.

Spike walked over to Twilight and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Twilight?" He asked, looking at her.

"Huh." Twilight said, looking up to see Spike. "Oh sorry Spike, guess I was to caught up in my book. So are the other's here?"

"They are now." Spike said, pointing over his shoulder.

Twilight turned her head and saw Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walking towards them or in Pinkie Pie's case, hopping towards them. They were all wearing their usual outfits, Applejack was wearing an open red and black checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath that showed a bit of her chest, a jean skirt and her signature cowgirl hat. Rarity was wearing white unbutton blazer with a purple no sleeve shirt underneath that also showed a bit of chest, a purple skirt that reach down to her knees and a diamond necklace around her neck with a pair of Sunglasses resting on her head. Fluttershy had on a cream colored blouse with a long sleeve pink shirt underneath, white pants and a white steel necklace around her neck. Pinkie Pie wore a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath that had the word 'Party!' on it in multiple colors and surrounded by confetti and blue jeans along with having two pink and red bracelets on each of her arms.

"Howdy there Twilight! Y'all been waitin long?" Applejack asked, smiling at the Alicorn.

Twilight shook her head as she stood up, wiping the dirt off her pants. "Nope, in fact your all on time." She said, smiling at the four.

"Well of course we would be on time darling! After all Princess Celestia asked us all to come to Canterlot today!" Rarity said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, we better get to the train station and get to Canterlot as soon as we can." Twilight said, walking to the others.

Fluttershy then notice that they were down one pony. "Um, does anyone know where Rainbow Dash is?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

"Yeah! I haven't Dashie today at all!" Pinkie said, looking around.

Laughter could then be heard coming from behind the girls and Spike, with everyone turning around to see Rainbow Dash and somepony they didn't know flying towards them. Both were covered in water and while Rainbow Dash was laughing, the male pony didn't seem amused. When the two landed, everyone saw that the male pony had an horn on his head and a pair of red feathery wings, meaning that he was an Alicorn.

"An Alicorn?!" They all shouted.

"I am so, gonna get you for that." Red said, glaring at Rainbow Dash. "You dived into the lake just because I wouldn't talk to you?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash, squeezing the water out of her hair. "But come on, it was fun wasn't it?"

Red just closed his eyes and looked away from Rainbow Dash, though the Pegasus could see that a small smile had appeared on his face. She then turned to the others, who were still looking at her in shock. "Hey guys, what's up?" Rainbow asked, smiling at her friends.

Twilight was the first one to break out of her shock. "Oh um, sorry. So who's your friend there Rainbow Dash?" The female Alicorn asked, looking at Red.

"Oh right, Everyone this is Red Fire." Rainbow Dash said, gesturing to Red. "Red, these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike!"

"Hello." Twilight said, waving at Red.

"Howdy." Applejack said, tipping her hat at Red.

"Um, hi." Fluttershy whispered, barely loud enough for Red to here.

"A pleasure to meet you darling." Rarity said, smiling at Red.

"Hey there." Spike said, also smiling at Red.

Pinkie then immediately zipped towards Red, with the latter eyes widen as he leaned back due to her being very close. "HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! what's your name? what your favorite kind of pie?! Or do you like cake?! Can I throw you party?!" Pinkie Pie asked, in what Red assumed to be in a single breath.

"Um sure." Red said, talking a few steps back. "Look, it was nice meeting all of you but I gotta go. I need to go find my brother, sister and pet."

Everyone notice the concern in Red's eyes, and looked at each other. "Would you happen to have any idea as to where they might be?" Twilight asked, turning to Red.

Red just sigh as he ran a hand through his wet spiky hair. "Well the four of us were making our way to Canterlot before we get separated, so I guessing that I might find them there." He said, looking at the sky.

"Then why don't ya come with us!" Applejack said. "We're all headin to Canterlot too, and ya could probably make their faster on a train then ya would walkin!"

Red just looked at the girls before nodding. "Alright, so which way to the train station?" He asked, looking around.

Twilight just giggled before walking in front of Red. "Come on, it's this way." She said, walking ahead.

Red, Spike and the rest of the girls followed behind Twilight as they all made their way to the train station. As they were walking, Red reached into his pocket before pulling out a picture, that had him with a smile on his face standing with a boy that looked like him except he had blond hair, a little girl who was sitting on his shoulder with a big smile on her face and wolf sitting between Red and the other boy. "Raiden, Sugar, Razor don't worry. I won't rest until I find you!" Red vowed, tightening his hold on the picture.

(Elsewhere)

Someplace in the mountains of Equestria far away from Ponyville, their was nothing but harsh winds and rain that continue to fall endlessly on the mountain top. Suddenly the mountain itself started to shake, before a black steel door suddenly raised up from the ground with a single shadow coming out from a crack at the center of the door.

The shadow then began to change slowly when it reach on the ground. The shadow morphed into a black and red armor covered warrior that also two silver pieces of silver shoulder armor that took on the appearance of dragons. The armor covered warrior just let out a laugh as he raised his head to the sky.

"At last master, after so many years of imprisonment we shall finally take over Equestria!" The armor warrior shouted. "Arise undead warriors! Arise!"

A bolt of lightning then flashed through the sky before a large amount of scaly, reptilian like hands began to rise up from the ground, before all the hands turn into fist.

* * *

 **Hey guys, glad to see that you made it to the end of the chapter, know I have a couple of things I want to say so bare with me please. Originally I had a story called, Equestria Girls: Warriors of the Elements on my profile but after looking at it I decided to change it and put it into in the Pony version (or mainstream version) of Equestria, while just making the characters Anthro. Another thing I wanted to point out is why I made Spike and Cutie Mark crusaders teenagers, is due to the fact that Spike and Sweetie Belle are gonna be a pairing in the story and I have made two OC's for Appleboom and Scootaloo so don't worry about that. Finally, Sunset Shimmer will be appearing in the next chapter, and I will explain why she came back in the next chapter. Anyways leave a review, suggestion and more hit the follow and favorite if you like this chapter and I will see you next time in MLP Friendship is Magic: Elemental Warriors!**


End file.
